


Gefangen

by AmaliaZeichnerin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaZeichnerin/pseuds/AmaliaZeichnerin
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte zu meinem Roman "Love & Crime 101", die innerhalb des Romans eine Fanfiction darstellt.Die beiden New Yorker Detectives Lenny und Charles werden bei einem Einsatz von Einbrechern gefangen genommen und versuchen sich zu befreien.Link zum Roman: http://amalia-zeichnerin.net/contemporary-gay-romance/





	Gefangen

**Gefangen**

eine _Charny_ -Fanfiction

(Kurzgeschichte von Amalia Zeichnerin)

  
  


Der Schädel brummte Charles, als er wieder zu sich kam. Scheiße, wo war er gelandet? Er war gefesselt, die Seile schnitten ihm schmerzhaft in die Handgelenke und Fußknöchel. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. In dem dunklen Raum roch es nach Metall und Staub. Neben ihm ertönten leise Atemgeräusche. Der schwache Duft von Lennys Aftershave, ganz nah.

Dann fiel ihm alles wieder schlagartig ein: Wie sie die Leute von der Schmugglerbande bis hierher ins Industriegebiet verfolgt hatten. Die alte, verlassene Lagerhalle. Sie hatten die beiden Männer darin gesucht, aber die hatten längst kapiert, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Lenny und er waren von hinten angegriffen worden – keine Chance, sich noch zu wehren. Einer der Kerle hatte ihm eins mit einem schweren Knüppel übergezogen, dann war alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden. _Verdammter Mist!_

Undeutlich konnte er die Silhouette seines Kollegen neben sich erkennen. Durch schmale Fenster, die sich weit oben an der Decke befanden, strömte ein Hauch Licht.

„Lenny”, sagte er in die Dunkelheit. Noch einmal, lauter.

Ein heftiger Atemzug, ein Räuspern. „Charles, bist du das?”

„Natürlich, wer denn sonst?”

„Scheiße, Mann, ich bin gefesselt.”

„Ich doch auch. Aber warte mal, vielleicht hab ich noch das Klappmesser in der Hosentasche.” Charles tastete danach, was mit gefesselten Händen alles andere als leicht war. Die Bastarde hatten ihm zwar die Dienstwaffe abgenommen, aber das Klappmesser war noch da. Allerdings dauerte es mehrere Minuten, bis er es endlich aus seiner Hosentasche herausbekam. „Tut mir leid, das wird eine Weile dauern”, sagte er.

Lenny gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Egal, solange die Mistkerle nicht gleich wieder kommen.”

Als er den Klappmechanismus betätigte, schnitt er sich dabei in den Finger. „So ein Mist!”

„Was ist los?” Lenny klang besorgt.

„Ich hab mich geschnitten.”

„Hoffentlich nicht schlimm.”

„Wird schon gehen. Es _muss_.” Er umfasste das Messer so, dass er damit an das Seil kam. Nun war Geduld gefragt, denn es war aus robustem Material.

Charles säbelte mit dem Messer daran herum, hatte dabei allerdings die Befürchtung, dass er sich direkt in die Finger schneiden würde. Wenn es doch nicht so verflucht dunkel hier drin gewesen wäre! Das bisschen Licht, das durch die Fenster drang, reichte kaum bis unten auf den Boden.

Zäh flossen die Minuten dahin, während er sich weiter abrackerte. Immerhin waren die Verbrecher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sie mit Kabelbindern zu fesseln, denn die hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht durchsäbeln können.

Schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sich endlich von den Fesseln befreit hatte. Jetzt noch die an den Füßen. „So, ich bin frei.”

„Worauf wartest du noch? Mach mich los”, verlangte Lenny.

Vorsichtig tastete Charles nach seinem Kollegen, spürte Nässe unter seinen Fingern. „Scheiße, du blutest.”

„Die haben mich mit einem Messer erwischt, am Rücken”, erwiderte Lenny. „Aber nur oberflächlich, glaube ich. Brennt trotzdem wie die Hölle.”

„Wir müssen dich zu einem Arzt bringen.”

„Erst mal müssen wir hier raus.”

„Ja.” So rasch wie möglich befreite Charles Lenny von den Fesseln.

„Hast du noch dein Smartphone?”, fragte Lenny.

Charles tastete nach der Tasche in seiner Jacke, in der er es aufbewahrte. „Nein. Du?”

„Ich auch nicht. War ja klar, dass sie uns die abnehmen. Aber warte mal.”

Sekunden später gab er einen triumphierenden Laut von sich und das Licht seiner _Blackhawk Nite-Ops Gladius_ flammte auf. „Die hatte ich nicht am Gürtel, den haben die mir abgenommen. Ich hatte sie in der Hosentasche.”

Er ließ den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe, die zur standardmäßigen Ausrüstung der New Yorker Polizei gehörte, durch den Raum wandern.

„Kannst du aufstehen?”, fragte Charles.

„Ja, ich denke schon.” Dennoch gab Lenny einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, als er es versuchte. Er winkte ab, als Charles ihn stützen wollte.

Charles fühlte sich ebenfalls wacklig auf den Beinen. Seine Taschenuhr war verschwunden und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Als sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt, inzwischen mochte es mitten in der Nacht sein.

Lenny wankte zur Tür, die aus massivem Metall war. Charles folgte ihm. Sie war abgeschlossen.

„Hast du einen Sperrhaken dabei?”

„Nee, der ist in meinem Dienstgürtel. Du?”

„Mist. Ich hab dasselbe Problem.”

Charles drückte auf den Lichtschalter neben der Tür, doch das Licht blieb aus.

Lenny beleuchtete die Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

„Die Dinger sind viel zu schmal. Da würden wir höchstens einen Arm durchstecken können. Ach, verdammt. Was machen wir nun?”

Lenny ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Nachdenken. Uns wird schon was einfallen. Himmel, wir hätten hier nie ohne Verstärkung herkommen dürfen. So was mach ich nie wieder, das sag ich dir. Ich mach die Lampe wieder aus, ja? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange die Batterien noch reichen.”

„Okay.” Charles machte es ihm nach, setzte sich neben ihn. Doch in seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. _Ruhig Blut …_ Aber es half nichts, er konnte sich jetzt nicht beruhigen. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrien vor Wut. Wenn sie hier nicht rauskamen, wenn die Verbrecher sie kaltmachten? Aber hätten sie das nicht gleich gemacht, wenn das ihre Absicht war? Waren Lenny und er Geiseln? Und wo steckten diese Bastarde nun? Wann würden sie zurückkommen? Er schaute in Lennys Richtung, konnte ihn nur undeutlich in dem Zwielicht ausmachen.

Ein anderer Gedanke quälte ihn. Über ein Jahr arbeiteten sie nun schon zusammen und in den letzten Monaten war aus den kameradschaftlichen Gefühlen, die er Lenny gegenüber anfänglich gehabt hatte, mehr geworden. Viel mehr. Mittlerweile träumte er sogar nachts von ihm, und in diesen Träumen waren sie nicht im Dienst, sondern lagen gemeinsam in einem Bett und … nein, lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken! Und doch – wenn sie hier nicht lebend herauskamen, dann würde er niemals erfahren, wie Lenny zu ihm stand. Ob da noch mehr war, oder ob er sich einfach in etwas verrannt hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm Jake ein. Der erste Mann, dem er seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Damals, auf der Polizeiakademie, als er noch jung und unerfahren war. Jake hatte schallend gelacht angesichts seiner gestammelten Worte über Zuneigung und war ihm danach aus dem Weg gegangen.

Das war mit ein Grund, warum Charles Lenny gegenüber immer so zurückhaltend gewesen war. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ihn kaum angesehen, außer wenn es nicht anders ging. Er hatte selbst die kleinste Andeutung eines Flirts vermieden, hatte auch keine Witze mehr gemacht, die Lenny hätten zum Lachen bringen können. Zwei Cops als Paar, das war – „lächerlich”, hatte Jake damals gesagt. Aber war es das? Schwule gab es schließlich in jeder Gesellschaftsschicht und in jedem Beruf.

Verdammt, er wusste noch nicht mal, ob Lenny überhaupt Interesse an Männern hatte. Er wusste nur, dass sich sein Kollege vor anderthalb Jahren von einer Frau getrennt hatte.

Die beiden waren noch immer befreundet, Lenny hatte sie hin und wieder erwähnt. Charles würde nur eine Chance bei Lenny haben, wenn der bi war, aber das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, oder?

Vielleicht sollte er seine Liebe zu Lenny einfach mit ins Grab nehmen, falls sie an diesem Tag umkamen? Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen biss sich in seinen Magen bei diesem Gedanken und gesellte sich zu dem Dröhnen in seinem Schädel.

„Ist dir was eingefallen?”, riss Lenny ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, bisher nicht”, gab er zu, mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Mist, er sollte sich wirklich überlegen, wie sie hier herauskamen. Aber was war, wenn sie bei dem Versuch draufgingen?

Charles nahm allen Mut zusammen, der ihm noch geblieben war. „Hör mal, ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen.”

„Hat das nicht Zeit, bis wir hier wieder raus sind?”, entgegnete Lenny. „Wir sollten lieber darüber nachdenken, wie wir – ”

„Nein, es hat keine Zeit! Nicht, wenn wir draufgehen”, rief Charles, lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Schon gut. Was ist denn?”

Charles senkte seine Stimme. „Was bin ich für dich, Lenny? Einfach nur ein Kollege?”

„Wie … wie meinst du das? Klar sind wir Kollegen. Und ich hab dich echt gern. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du.”

Charles räusperte sich. Er suchte nach Worten. „Weißt du, vielleicht ist es lächerlich, aber ich hab angefangen, mir Hoffnungen zu machen. Dass da vielleicht noch mehr zwischen uns ist.”

Lenny schwieg.

Scheiße, das hatte er ja gründlich vermasselt! Er senkte den Kopf. Hätte er bloß nicht davon angefangen. Lenny würde ihn hassen, oder nie wieder mit ihm reden wollen, und – in diesem Moment spürte er Lennys Hand an seiner Wange. Er drehte ihm den Kopf zu, sah Lichtreflexe in dessen Augen, das einzige Licht in all der Dunkelheit um sie herum.

„Ich verstehe”, sagte Lenny leise und sanft. Er beugte sich vor. Die Erleichterung durchflutete Charles’ Körper wie eine warme Brise. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte Lennys Lippen auf seinen. Lennys Zunge forderte Einlass in seinen Mund; schon bald wurde der Kuss intensiver. Ein Schwall von Wärme explodierte in seinem Inneren. Erregt und atemlos löste er sich Augenblicke später von seinem Kollegen.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide.

Charles gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich. „Puh, ich bin echt froh. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich auslachen.”

„Was?! Dann wäre ich wohl ein ziemlicher Arsch, oder? Selbst wenn ich dich nicht gern hätte – es ist meistens scheiße, sich über die Gefühle von Leuten lustig zu machen, nicht wahr?”

„Ja. Ich kam auch nur drauf, weil mich damals an der Polizeiakademie tatsächlich jemand ausgelacht hat, als ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählt habe.”

„Oh, Mann. Tut mir leid für dich. Kenne ich diesen Kerl?”

„Jake Whitehall heißt er.”

„Nein, nie gehört.”

„Ist wohl auch besser so”, erwiderte Clay.

„Weißt du, ich hab’s ja nie auf der Arbeit erwähnt, aber ich bin bi”, sagte Lenny. „Wobei meine letzte Beziehung mit einem Mann schon eine ganze Weile her ist. Aber mit dir … du bist vor einiger Zeit ziemlich auf Distanz gegangen, wie hätte ich da ahnen können, dass du ein Interesse an mir hast?”

„Ich hab gedacht, es wäre so oder so zum Scheitern verurteilt”, gab Charles zu. „Weil wir Kollegen sind und zusammenarbeiten.”

„Hättest du doch bloß mal was gesagt.”

„Hättest _du_ doch mal erwähnt, dass du auch was für Männer übrig hast.”

Lenny lachte leise. „Touché. Oh, das tat weh. Die Wunde in meinem Rücken, meine ich. Hör mal, lass uns nachher in Ruhe darüber weiterreden, wenn wir einen Weg gefunden haben, hier rauszukommen, okay?”

„Ja.”

Eine Weile sagte niemand von ihnen ein Wort. Clay zermarterte sich den Kopf, wie sie sich befreien könnten.

„Hey”, sagte Lenny plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Meinst du, du kannst mich auf deine Schultern nehmen?”

„Könnte klappen, aber wozu?”

„Dann könnte ich mit der Taschenlampe ein S.O.S.-Signal nach draußen senden. Durch die Fenster da oben.”

„Und wer soll das da draußen sehen? Das ist doch kein Wohngebiet und nachts ist bestimmt keiner hier.”

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?”

„Nein”, gab Charles zu. „Aber wir könnten Gefahr laufen, dass die Verbrecher das sehen.”

„Das stimmt. Aber das Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie im Moment gar nicht hier.”

„Und wahrscheinlich auch niemand sonst.”

„Lass es uns trotzdem ausprobieren, ja?”

„In Ordnung.”

Minuten später saß Lenny auf Charles’ Schulter. Er war verdammt schwer und Charles hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Immerhin reichten sie auf diese Weise an die Fenster heran und Lenny ließ seine Taschenlampe im Rhythmus des S.O.S. Signals aufblinken – lang, kurz, lang. Immer wieder.

Bis Charles es nicht mehr aushielt und einen stöhnenden Laut von sich gab. „Ich kann dich nicht mehr lange tragen.”

„Okay, okay. Nur noch kurz, ja?”

Er setzte das Blinken fort, aber nichts geschah. Schließlich gab er es auf und kletterte wieder herunter. Charles war froh, das Gewicht loszuwerden. Er kreiste mit den Schultern, die ziemlich schmerzten. Es war wohl so, wie er es vermutet hatte – das Industriegebiet war nachts verlassen.

„Noch einen Versuch, okay?”, bat Lenny ihn nach einer Weile, die sie mit brütendem Schweigen verbracht hatten.

„Okay. Aber nur noch einen. Ich halte das nämlich nicht mehr lange durch.”

„In Ordnung. Mir tut‘s auch weh, wegen der verdammten Wunde am Rücken.”

Bei diesem Versuch schmerzten Charles‘ Schultern noch mehr und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, stieß sie schließlich geräuschvoll aus. Wieder blinkte Lenny mit der Taschenlampe, doch es tat sich rein gar nichts.

_War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten …_

Frustriert ließ er Lenny kurz darauf wieder von seinen Schultern herunter. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich eine männliche Stimme über ihnen erklang.

„Ist da drin jemand? Ich habe das Blinken gesehen.”

„Ja!”, rief Lenny. „Hören Sie, wir sind hier eingesperrt worden. Detective Lenny Bricks und Detective Charles Austin. Rufen Sie bitte sofort die Polizei, ja?”

„Sie sind selbst von der Polizei?”

„Ja”, bestätigte Charles.

„In Ordnung. Ich rufe dort an.”

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann sprach der Mann mit jemandem am Telefon.

„Ihre Kollegin möchte wissen, ob es Ihnen gut geht.”

„Mein Partner ist verletzt, er sollte so bald wie möglich zu einem Arzt.”

„Ist gut, ich sage Bescheid.”

„Sie schicken so schnell wie möglich Verstärkung her”, berichtete ihr Retter in der Not wenig später.

„Danke! Es ist wohl besser, wenn Sie gehen. Falls die Leute, die uns eingesperrt haben, wiederkommen. Die sind gefährlich.”

„Alles klar. Ich bin hier nur durchgefahren, wollte eine Abkürzung nehmen, wissen Sie?”

„Zum Glück für uns!”, sagte Lenny. „Vielen Dank! Sagen Sie uns noch Ihren Namen, für alle Fälle?”

„Aber klar. Ich bin Matthew Anthony Kowalski. Ich drücke Ihnen die Daumen.” Mister Kowalski verabschiedete sich und sie waren wieder allein.

„Hoffentlich kommen die Kollegen bald”, murmelte Lenny.

„Bestimmt.”

Als sich etwa zwanzig Minuten später jemand von außen an dem Schloss der Tür zu schaffen machte, konnte Charles sein Glück nicht fassen.

Doch die Silhouetten, die sich im Türrahmen abzeichneten, kamen ihm auf unangenehme Weise bekannt vor – die Mitglieder der Schmugglerbande waren zurück, zumindest drei von ihnen. _Verdammt!_

„So, ihr zwei Hübschen. Auf geht’s!”, bellte einer der Männer, ein beleibter Kerl mit einer Halbglatze. „Oh, ich sehe, ihr seid eure Fesseln losgeworden. Nicht, dass euch das irgendetwas nützen würde. Na, dann. Mitkommen!”

„Ich denke gar nicht dran!”, rief Lenny.

Der Kerl zog einen Revolver aus seiner Hosentasche und richtete sie auf Charles’ Kollegen. „Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle zweimal überlegen. Hände hoch!” Er warf Charles einen Blick zu. „Dasselbe gilt für dich.”

 _Was für ein Scheiß!_ Gegen einen Revolver hatte er mit dem Klappmesser keine Chance.

„Mein Partner ist verletzt”, begann er. „Er muss zu einem Arzt.”

Ein weiterer Mann von der Bande lachte gehässig auf. „Ach was. Solange er noch laufen und sprechen kann, braucht er keinen Arzt.”

Die drei Kriminellen scheuchten sie aus dem Keller hinauf ins Erdgeschoss und von dort hinaus auf den Parkplatz vor dem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude, hin zu einem dunklen Kombi. Eine Straßenlaterne in der Nähe spendete etwas Licht.

Der Mann mit der Halbglatze steckte seine Waffe ein und machte sich daran, die Fahrertür zu öffnen. Charles hörte ihn einsteigen. Die beiden Komplizen schleiften Charles und Lenny nach hinten – einer von ihnen hatte ebenfalls eine Schusswaffe gezogen.

Charles warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu und zog rasch die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war riskant, aber sie mussten es einfach versuchen! Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

Lenny wirbelte herum, griff nach dem Handgelenk des Verbrechers, und donnerte es gegen das Fahrzeug. Der massige Mann gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich und ließ den Revolver los. Charles bückte sich blitzschnell und griff auf dem Boden danach. Währenddessen prügelte Lenny auf den unbewaffneten Dritten ein.

„Scheiße, was ist bei euch los?”, brüllte Halbglatze.

Zwei Sekunden später bedrohten er und Charles sich gegenseitig mit den Revolvern. „Es ist aus!”, rief Charles ihm entgegen.

„Das glaube ich eher nicht”, sagte Halbglatze und drückte ab.

Der Schuss hallte in Charles’ Ohren. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war, bis sich ein brennender Schmerz in seinen unteren Brustkorb fraß.

Eine Polizei-Sirene gellte durch die Nacht, die quietschenden Reifen eines Fahrzeugs und eine kräftige Stimme, die zu ihnen herüberscholl: „Polizei!” Sekunden später wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

  
  


*

  
  


Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus dem Halbschlaf. „Herein!” Charles unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und das erste, was er sah, war ein riesiger Blumenstrauß, mit Blumen in allen Farben des Regenbogens.

Dahinter kam Lennys Gesicht zum Vorschein. „Hey, Charles.”

Charles lächelte ihm entgegen. „Hallo, Lenny.”

Lenny legte den Blumenstrauß auf einem Beistelltisch ab und kam zu ihm ans Bett. Charles blickte ihn direkt an, verlor sich einen Moment lang in diesen wundervollen dunklen, glänzenden Augen. Lenny beugte sich vor und drückte ihm vorsichtig die Lippen auf den Mund. Charles schlang die Arme um ihn, forderte mehr von diesem Kuss ein. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, erinnerte an die Verletzung in seinem Brustkorb.

Lenny löste sich von ihm. „Alles okay? Das war wegen der Wunde, nicht wahr?”

„Ja, ich muss bei manchen Bewegungen aufpassen. Daran habe ich gerade nicht gedacht. Die pumpen mich nun nach der Operation noch immer mit Schmerzmitteln voll. Die machen allerdings ziemlich müde, ich liege oft im Halbschlaf. Der Arzt hat mir heute verraten, dass es verdammt knapp war. Ein paar Zentimeter höher und dieser Mistkerl hätte mein Herz erwischt.”

„Das hätte ich ihm verdammt übel genommen”, sagte Lenny und grinste plötzlich. „Schließlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dir dein Herz zu stehlen.” Er lachte auf. „Tut mir leid, aber das Wortspiel konnte ich mir gerade nicht verkneifen.”

Charles lachte ebenfalls, doch dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Bring mich besser nicht zum Lachen. Das tut ziemlich weh.”

Lenny hob entschuldigend eine Hand.

„Aber du hast mein Herz, auf jeden Fall”, sagte Charles. „Und das verschenke ich niemals leichtfertig.”

Lenny lächelte übers ganze Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf sein eigenes Herz. „Es ist mir eine Ehre.”

„Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals den Mut gefunden hätte, etwas von meinen Gefühlen für dich zu erzählen, wenn wir beide nicht gefangen worden wären.”

„Ach, das denke ich schon”, sagte Lenny nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich wette, irgendwann hättest du es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und du warst schon immer ziemlich ungeduldig, ist es nicht so?”

Charles musste wieder lachen, und wieder tat es weh. „Du kennst mich ziemlich gut.”

„Oh, und das ist erst der Anfang”, erwiderte Lenny mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. „Denn wenn es dir wieder besser geht, dann möchte ich dich noch viel, viel besser kennenlernen. Abgemacht?” Er hielt Charles die Hand hin.

Eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte Charles Körper — wie die Glut, die am Ende eines Feuers übrig blieb. In diesem Fall … ein Freudenfeuer.

Er schlug ein. „Abgemacht.”


End file.
